The Impossible Robot
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A summons takes everyone for the ride of their lives.
1. Stetsons Are Cool

_Time: 1869_

_Location: England_

"Aaron!" The king shouted as he walked down the hallway.

"Aaron!" He walked into a room bearing his daughter. "Where is he?"

He asked with anger building up.

"Who?" The daughter questioned nervously. A sneeze was heard from under the daughter's dress.

The king took his sword and lifted up the dress. Aaron popped his head out. He laughed nervously. The rage was building up in the king.

"I can explain… well, sort of…" He joked with them.

_Time: 2014_

_Location: Jasper Park_

"'….and the king ordered for the wolf to be beheaded.'" Kate read from a book.

"It doesn't mean it's him." Humphrey said.

"'… the wolf then produced an orange cover as he jolted back to life and disappeared in flash of light." Kate finished. Humphrey smiled and laughed.

"That's him." Humphrey and Kate were rummaging through Aaron bookshelf.

"It's always him who does this sort of stuff." Kate said.

"Can you blame him?"

"No, but it seems he does this on purpose." Kate looked to her left and saw a blue envelope.

She went towards it and saw it was marked 3. She used her claws to open the letter.

Claudette found a similar envelope when passing through Humphrey and Kate's den. This one was marked 2.

She opened it. "It says to meet Aaron at the lakeside."

"Who sent it?" Humphrey asked.

"It doesn't say. Must be from Aaron." Humphrey and Kate looked at each other. They smiled as they always do when there's adventure.

They walked over to the lakeside and saw no one. "Is this the right place?"

"Nowhere, Middle of…." Humphrey joked.

"Howdy…" A voice appeared behind them. They saw an orange wolf with green eyes.

"Aaron?" Humphrey and Kate said.

"Look at you! I haven't seen you in months." Aaron said in his southern accent.

"Humphrey the defender and Kate the terrible. Oi, those are rubbish names." Aaron said.

Humphrey looked up and saw Aaron's hat.

"Nice hat."

"I wear a Stetson now, Stetsons are cool." Before they said anything, a bullet shot the hat off of Aaron.

They looked over and saw Claudette as she held a revolver.

"Hello, sweetie." She smiled.

"So why are we here?" Kate asked.

Aaron looked at his friends and smiled. "I've been helping others for so long I've forgot what the point of having friends is."

"So?" Kate asked.

Aaron kept smiling. "I'm here to give you guys a nice lunch. Just the five of us."

"There's only four." Claudette corrected.

"Hutch will be with us." Right on a dime, Hutch came in. He held an envelope in his paw. The envelope was marked 4.

"Now, let's eat…."

Kate looked up and saw a figure standing there looking at her. She wondered who this person was. A rattling noise was heard as she looked at it.

"Kate?" A voice behind her asked. She looked over and blinked.

"You ok?" It was Humphrey asking the question. "What were you staring at?"

"I… I don't know."


	2. 1969

The group sat at a picnic that Aaron had made. They enjoyed themselves.

"So, last time we saw you, you were telling a story to Saul. And you look different." Hutch said.

"And you put on a few pounds; I wasn't going to mention that." Aaron joked. Hutch laughed.

"Time travel…. It's not an exact science. But I've just wandered around for my own amusement. I'm actually a few years older. Went from 234 to 246." He smiled and chuckled.

"What took you so long?"

"I never thought I was done saving people." Aaron added.

"So, what adventure are we going on?" Humphrey asked.

"What are you talking about? What adventure?" Aaron retorted.

"Well, every time we're with you we have an adventure."

Aaron thought for a moment. "How about we go to space? Haven't done that in a while."

"What time?" Claudette asked. "Because I want to see the moon landing."

"1969 it is…" He smiled and laughed. The group laughed and smiled as he said that with enthusiasm.

The group heard a sound behind them. It was a car. They saw a being there that was no other then Death itself with another person.

Aaron gave a wave to him. Everyone was confused.

"Why is Death here? Did you invite him, Aaron?" Humphrey asked.

"No. He's just… doing his job…"

"Oh my God…" Claudette said as she pointed to the river. A being was coming out of it. A robot in the shape of a wolf.

"It's a robot. A proper robot…in the lake." Humphrey said scared.

"You all need to stay back. Do not interfere." Aaron told them. "For me."

Aaron approached the robot without caution. When he met up with the robot it took off the facial part of its suit.

"Hi there…. It's okay…."

The group was too far away to hear what they were saying. All they heard was the wind.

Kate whispered. "What are they doing?"

Suddenly Aaron was hit with a bolt of energy. The gang tried their best not to interfere, especially Hutch.

Kate and Claudette held Hutch back as he wanted to save him. Another bolt was shot to Aaron.

He was regenerating again. He looked up and saw the gang. "I'm so sorry…"

As he was about to regenerate, the robot fired another shot and Aaron fell to the floor. The gang now tearful and afraid headed towards to Aaron.

Claudette scanned his body for a pulse with her manipulator. The robot now was back in the water.

Claudette was in shock as she didn't find a pulse. Aaron was dead, for real this time.

"Of course…" She said solemnly. Hutch was over Aaron's corpse broke out in tears.

His companion was dead. "Whatever that thing was killed him during his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead."

"No… no…" Hutch said tearfully and scared. "This isn't Aaron. He can't be dead."

"I can save you guys some time." Death said as he stood right next to them. "That is most certainly Aaron and he's most certainly dead."

They said nothing as he spoke. "He said you might need this." He handed Kate a gasoline can.

"What for?" She asked.

"A body like this is sacred. Dead or alive. There are worlds that would tear the universe apart with one of his cells." Claudette explained.

"There's a boat…" Kate said. "If we're doing this, let's do it right."

Humphrey looked at the man next to Death. He was a man of 70 years with an Octavian-style suit.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Why did you come?"

"Same reason as you." He showed him an envelope with 5 marked on it. "I'm Dr. Jekyll. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll see me." He then walked away from them with Death by his side.

It was now a sunset and the burning of Aaron's body lit the way. Everyone was standing there in shock and awe. Aaron is finally dead.

They went back to their dens. Humphrey and Kate were comforting Hutch. He had seen a lot of things over the years, but this was different.

This was hell.


	3. Spoilers

The gang went back to Jasper for the wake. Claudette started to get suspicious. She looked at the envelopes that everyone got.

"I just don't understand. He called us to see his own death. Why?"

"He's dead…" Hutch cried. "Stop talking…."

"There has to be some sort of answer." Humphrey said.

"There's nothing that's going to bring him back!" Hutch yelled.

"Hutch, calm down." Claudette said in a calm manner.

"I'm sorry…" Hutch said. "I just get emotional…"

"The question here is, where's the first envelope?" Kate asked.

Everyone looked down at the envelopes. They were marked.

5, 4, 3, 2… where's 1?

"Who could've been number one?"

"Anyone, I guess."

"No, we got this all wrong." Claudette said. "I know Aaron. If he sent out these letters, who would be his number 1?"

"Who did Aaron trust the most?" Humphrey asked.

"Howdy…" A voice popped up. It was a wolf with black fur and a white tail. Hutch and Claudette had a spark.

"Aaron?!" Claudette shouted.

"Aaron?" Humphrey and Kate said together.

"Yes?" He asked. Hutch came up to him in tears.

"You're ok?" He asked trembling.

Aaron gave him a hug. "Of course I'm ok; I'm the king of ok. Oh, stupid title, I know."

Aaron looked to his left to see Claudette. "What about you? You want a hug?"

Claudette smacked his face as hard as she could. Aaron didn't expect that.

"I think that's something that I've done in the future." He rubbed his face.

"You damn right it is."

"Looking forward to that."

"How can you be here?" 

Aaron rubbed his cheek. "I got a summons." He showed the envelope marked with the number one.

"This can't be happening…" Kate freaked out. This was insane.

"How old are you?" Claudette asked Aaron.

"A bit personal don't you think?" He laughed.

"Just tell me…"

"234." Claudette then understood what was going on.

"Oh my God." Claudette said. "I understand."

"Understand what? What are we doing here?" Aaron asked. There was silence before Claudette spoke up.

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969 and a man named Dr. Jekyll."

"Recruited by whom?"

"Someone who trusts you the most…"

Aaron looked at her in confusion. "And that being?"

Claudette looked back and smiled a bit. "Spoilers…"


	4. Not His Style

"So, 1969 full of stuff." Aaron said as the gang entered his den. "Now 1432, full of glitches. And this man? Who could he be?"

Aaron was looking at his books on the bookshelf for an answer. He looked at the group and was feeling a bad vibe.

"Humphrey, is everyone cross with me?" He asked.

"I'll check."

Claudette, Kate, Humphrey, and Hutch were on the other side of the den.

"Explain it again." Hutch said.

"The Aaron we saw was a future version. Few years older than this Aaron."

"But he's still going to die?"

"Of course but we need to know what time."

They sat in silence for a bit. "So the future Aaron comes back in time to recruit us and him for what? To avenge him?" Humphrey asked.

"That's not his style."

"Save him?" Kate asked.

"That's not his style either."

"We have to tell him." Hutch said as he got up to him.

"We can't. If he knows about his death then the universe will rip apart."

Aaron then came in between Humphrey and Kate, interrupting their conversation.

"I'm being extremely brilliant and there's no one to stand around looking impressed. What's the point of having you all?"

Claudette sighed. "Don't you just want to slap him sometimes?"

"How could we let this happen?"

"Trust me. There's a much worse day coming then just his death. And Humphrey has to live with that."

Aaron was mashing buttons on his manipulator while the group was waiting for a response from him.

"There we go." Aaron finally said. "Washington D.C, 1969 is where Dr. Jekyll is."

"Then why aren't we going?"

"Because we're not going there. All the lot of you is going back to your dens. I'm already late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or maybe it's knitting…"

Aaron looked at his manipulator and pressed a few buttons. Everyone looked at him. He looked up back at them.

"What? You think we'll go because of a stupid recruiting thing."

"Who sent those messages?" He asked. They didn't say anything. "I know you know. Don't play with me."

"You just have to trust us." Claudette said.

"Trust you. Ok, just one thing, just one… who are you?" Aaron asked Claudette.

"I know you're from my future but when and where?"

"Trust me." Hutch said. Aaron looked at him. "Alright… I trust you…"

"So, Dr. Jekyll, who's he?"

"_Who wants to know?" A man asked._

"_Your boss."_

"_I don't have a boss." He said._

"_Maybe that's not news to the president." The person took the cup the man was drinking away from him._

"_I understand you have a problem with authority." The president said over the phone._

"_Thank you." _

"_That wasn't a complement. This is a personal matter. You were my second choice Mr. Jekyll."_

"_You were my second choice for president Mr. Nixon." He smiled. "So what's the problem?"_

"_I get a phone call almost every day. I don't who it is, but just listen." He pushed a tape recorder._

"Let's be discreet. I'm putting the manipulator on silent." He pushed a button and it started to make a screeching sound. Claudette pushed a button to stop the noise.

"Did you touch something?"

"No, just watching."

"Ok, going invisible and to 1969. Hold on."

"Claudette, we have to tell him." Hutch whispered.

"Not a chance."

"Now we're in the most powerful country in the world. Let's take it easy…."

He uncloaked and realized he was in the oval office.


	5. Mrs Robinson

"Oh…"

The president and Dr. Jekyll were turned around and listening to the tape recording. Aaron pulled out a pen and paper.

"_Who is this? This is President Nixon." Heavy breathing could be heard._

"_Is this you again?"_

"_Mr. President…" A small voice came through._

"A child." Dr. Jekyll said.

"A female child." Nixon stated.

"_Yes it is whose calling?"_

"_I'm scared Mr. President. I'm scared of the robot."_

A dial tone was heard. "It just stops there."

"These calls happen where ever I am." He turned around. "I can't trust any…"

Dr. Jekyll got up and looked at Aaron. Aaron stopped writing and looked up at them.

"I should go." Aaron face planted into the couch that was there.

"Every time." Claudette said. The guards came in and started to point their guns at him.

"I don't mind taking over the case of the little girl. Really the guns? I just came in to the oval office and past the guards; do you really think you can shoot me?

The group reappeared. "They're Americans!"

"I don't need to be shot. Not in the mood of getting shot." Hutch said putting his paws up.

"What the hell is going on?" The president asked.

"I'm your new undercover agent from Scotland yard. Codenamed Aaron. Here are my colleagues the legs, the nose, the ears, and Mrs. Robinson."

"I hate you." Claudette said as she heard him called her.

"No you don't."

"Who are you?"

"Boring question. Who's phoning you?" Aaron asked. "You were right it was a little girl. She could only be calling from one place.

"Where?" Dr. Jekyll asked.

"Do not engage with the intruder."

"Give me five minutes to explain. On the other hand, shoot us and you'll never, ever know." Aaron said.

"You walked up here, didn't you?"

"Clever."

"Love it."

"Don't complement the intruder. Mr. President that wolf is a clear and present dan…"

"Mr. President that wolf walked in here with three of his friends and he passed all of us. I say give him five minutes, see what he offers."

They soon pointed down their guns. Aaron had their trust. A few minutes passed as they help Aaron with their dilemma.

Kate stopped for a second while there as her stomach started to hurt her. Humphrey went next to her.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just need to go to the bathroom." She tried to leave.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You can't leave this area while…"

"Shut up and take her to the bathroom." Dr. Jekyll said. He complied with him.

"There, I know she's there." Aaron pointed. Aaron pushed some buttons on his manipulator.

Kate went into the bathroom to see a hideous monster in front of her. It wore a black suit, three long fingers, and had a bulbous head and sunken eyes.

"I-I saw you… back at the lake side. And now you're here. But then I forgot. Is that how you do it, make us forget we saw you?"

Kate held up her manipulator and took a picture. She spoke again. "Who are you?"

"_You must tell Aaron…"_

"Tell him what?"

"_Tell him what he must know and what he must never know…"_

The being didn't say anything after that. Kate then left the bathroom. She looked petrified. The man who took her looked at her and asked if everything was alright.

"Yes… I have to tell Aaron."

"Tell him what?" She stopped herself.

"I don't know why I said that."

"Where are you going?" The president asked. "Take Mr. Jekyll with you."

Aaron and the gang synced their manipulators and held on for the ride.

Aaron took Dr. Jekyll's hand and they went to the one place they had robots or any sort of devices like that.

The group including Jekyll transported to a warehouse in Florida.

"What I thought it was this place for sure." Aaron said a little disappointed. He looked over and saw a phone. "She must've called from there."

"We moved." Dr. Jekyll said in astonishment. "How could we have moved?"

"You get used to it." Humphrey said.

A few shots were heard as everyone went down to the floor. Kate felt something in her stomach bothering her some much she just had to tell someone.

"Aaron. I have to tell you something."

"Now's not a good time!" He yelled as more shots were fired.

"It's important." She pleaded.

"What is it?"

"I'm… pregnant." Aaron looked at her with eyes widened.

Then the whole group saw it. They looked over and saw the robot. The same one that killed future Aaron.

Hutch went up to Claudette and took her revolver. He was almost ready to fire.

The robot opened its facial part to reveal a young cub. "Help me!" The cub said. Aaron saw what Hutch was doing.

"NO!" He yelled. But it was too late.


End file.
